Made for Two
by Dawns Eternal Twilight
Summary: Natasha has a nightmare and goes to Clint for comfort. The rest is as they say is history or Budapest whichever you prefer Rated T for safety. Clintasha


Made for Two

Hello everyone! This is my second Clintasha fic and I hope you all enjoy it. I would like to both thank and blame Tumblr for getting me started writing fanfiction again. Also the credit for this idea goes to brbshittoavenge on tumblr for the headcannons that led to this.

As always I don't own Avengers or its characters. If I did Clint and Natasha would really get together in the comics.

* * *

Clint knew. The moment he saw his bedroom door crack open he just knew that something was wrong with Natasha. She was the only one who ever came in his room in the middle of the night and didn't only come when something was wrong, sometimes she came just because she was lonely or couldn't sleep. He could always tell the difference, he noticed it tonight in the way she opened his door slower than usual, as if she didn't want to wake him for something like this but at the same time she needed to.

He was up out of his bed and by the door opening it the rest of the way before she'd even gotten it half open, "Hey Tasha."

"I couldn't sleep." She lied. Anyone else would have believed her, she lied for a living after all, but not Clint he knew her too well to fall for that lie.

He wasn't going to point it out, neither was he going to ask her what was wrong. Clint had learned long ago that trying to get an answer out of her was virtually impossible. It was best to wait until she was ready to tell him.

"Want to grab a midnight snack?" he suggested. Tonight he'd rather not go back to her room and he knew she hated his, for a number of reasons, so he decided the kitchen would be the best place to talk.

After she nodded they made their way to one of Shield's many kitchens. Clint let Natasha sit and thing while he rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. He finally gave up the search and made two pb&j's. He placed one in front of Natasha before sitting down next to her.

He took a bite out of his while trying to decide weather or not to make a joke. Natasha decided it for him, "Why didn't you call my bluff?"

Instead of answering Clint looked pointedly at her sandwich, "Are you going to eat that?" he asked, "I worked really hard on it and it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"Clint."

He couldn't tell if she was mad or just frustrated and ate more of his sandwich before answering, "You know why." He could tell she still wasn't ready to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her, he could see it in her face. She'd just needed to know why he hadn't asked in the first place.

"Sometimes I hate that you know me so well." Clint grinned at her statement and finished off his sandwich.

"I was serious about your pb&j you know." He said reaching for her plate.

Natasha grabbed it and took a huge bite out of it making Clint's grin widen, she'd loosened up finally.

He waited patiently for her to finish her sandwich and was surprised when she dropped it half-eaten back onto her plate. "I had a nightmare Clint." She said leaning aginst him, "In it you died, and I couldn't do anything about it."

There was the problem, the thing that had been haunting them both for some time now. Every couple worried about loosing one another but with spies the stakes were a whole lot higher.

He pulled her into an embrace running his hand through her hair, "Its alright Tasha. It was only a bad dream."

She pulled away from him, "Its just that it wasn't. You and I both know-"

He cut her off before she could finish, "Lots of things could happen Tasha, what's the use in worrying about them?"

"I just don't want-" he cut her off again.

"Things will be fine. I promise. Now lets get you to bed, you need some sleep."

"Clint." Now she was angry but Clint ignored the venom in her words and scooped her up bridal style.

"Come on, we'll sleep in my room tonight." He said starting for the hallway.

"Let me go." Natasha struggled in his arms but his grip held.

"Don't make me drop you Tasha." He warned.

"I swear Clint, if you don't put me down now I'll wake this whole place up."

"No you wont." He said, "Because if you do you'll have to explain to Fury why you were found being carried by me like this." The smugness in his voice earned Clint a glare from Natasha and he couldn't help but laugh.

His door was still ajar from earlier and he set her down finally when they got in. Light from the hallway illuminated his room and a very cross Black Widow.

"I'm not sleeping in here Clint." Her arms were crossed, "You don't even have a proper bed." She was frowning at his bed, or in her mind lack of one.

In the center of the room instead of a traditional bed Clint had made one of his own liking. It was a mess of blankets, sheets, and bedding that could only be described as a nest. Pillows were pilled haphazardly in the center of it covered partially by the blanket he'd thrown off earlier.

"Just try it for me?" he asked not wanting to push her any further by forcing her to sleep there, "Its no different than a bed really, just more comfortable."

She gave him an unsatisfied look and he sighed, "I'll show you, come on." With that he moved past Natasha and laid down in the nest patting a place next to him, "Please?"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him but moved to the bed anyway, anything was better than sleeping alone the rest of the night. Cautiously she laid down facing him.

"Not that way." He shook his head and helped her turn on her side away from him. He curled around her pulling her close as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See, were safe here." He whispered into her ear.

As Natasha snuggled up beside him she couldn't help but smile, Clint's silly nest really did make her feel safe and warm. She felt safer there wrapped in his arms than she had even in her own room.

"How'd you know we'd both fit?" she asked.

"I made it big enough for both of us" he answered.

"You silly Hawk." She smiled before letting herself drift into sleep.

* * *

That's it! I hope you all loved it. If you did be sure and tell me in a review, I always appreciate reviews. 3 Until next time

~Dawns Out!


End file.
